Hot Chocolate
by Blacknancho
Summary: Chen melihat seseorang di balkon dorm saat ia mengambil air minum dan sosok itu mengingatkannya pada secangkir cokelat panas yang ia minum ketika musim dingin EXO ChenBaek fanfiction


Author: blacknancho

Title:Hot Chocolate

Cast: Chen, Baekhyun

Genre: Romance(?)

Rated: T

Warning:Shounen-ai! Boyxboy! Crack pairing!

-blacknancho presents-

.

- ChenBaek -

.

Hot Chocolate

11.21 PM KST

CKLEK

Terlihat seorang namja berwajah sedikit oriental berjalan menuju dapur mengambil segelas air untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Sebut saja namja itu dengan Kim Jongdae atau yang biasa dikenal dengan pangilan Chen saat di atas panggung. Chen tidak langsung kembali kekamarnya setelah menghabiskan cairan bening yang sebelumnya berada di dalam gelas yang ia genggam. Ia terpaku karena suatu hal. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena igauan aneh yang bersumber dari kamar yang dihuni oleh D.O, Sehun, dan Luhan si pengigau. Ia terpaku karena sesosok yang membelakanginya di balkon. Tentu saja itu bukan hantu, kalaupun sosok itu adalah hantu, hantu itu adalah hantu dengan sosok terindah yang diakui Chen. Chen tersadar dari keterpakuannya akan sosok itu. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya kembali kekamarnya.

CKLEK

Chen kembali keluar dari kamarnya. Kali ini dengan selimut yang cukup tebal ditangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk mendekap lututnya di balkon. Sosok yang mampu menarik perhatian Chen sejak awal ia bertemu dengan sosok itu. Byun Baekhyun, sosok yang mampu menyita perhartian seorang Kim Jongdae.

Chen menyampirkan selimut tebal itu pada tubuh Baekhyun lalu duduk di belakangnya dan mendekap sosok itu erat, menaruh rahang kokohnya dibahu sempit itu. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat karenanya. Baekhyun tak menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Ia tahu, bahkan tubuhnya sudah hapal dengan dekapan hangat dan bentuk rahang yang sedang bertumpu di bahunya itu.

"Malam ini cukup dingin. Kau bodoh jika kau lupa kalau kau sensitive dengan itu," Chen memperingatkan.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Ani. Begini sudah hangat," Chen semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tentunya tidak sampai membuat namja manis di depannya merasa sesak.

"Bodoh," untungnya gelap, setidaknya Chen tidak perlu melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun, bukan? Itula yang dipikirkan namja manis itu. Namun, dalam jarak sedekat ini mana mungkin Chen yang selalu memperhatikannya tidak menyadari rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu.

"Gwaenchana? Apa ada masalah? Bertengak lagi dengan Chanyeol?," rentetan pertanyaan keluar dengan lembut dari bibir Chen.

"Gwaenchana. Tidak ada masalah apapun. Aku hanya sedang mengenang pertemuan pertama ku denganmu dulu" Baekhyun menerawang kelangit yang di penuhi kelap kelip berlian langit.

"Jeongmallo?" tanya Chen yang ikut memandang ribuan berlian langit yang terhampar di penglihatannya.

"Ne. Kau tahu saat aku mendengar kau melakukan nada tinggi saat pemanasan di audisi, aku berfikir kau adalah saingan terkuatku. Lalu kita lolos ke babak berikutnya dan harus bersaing satu sama lain. Karena kau menyanyi dengan baik, lalu aku memintamu untuk mengajariku. Awalnya aku ragu untuk memintamu mengajariku. Ku kira karena kita adalah saingan kau akan menolakku, tapi ternyata kau malah mengajariku setiap hari. Kau begitu baik Jongdae-ah,"

Chen terkekeh "Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaanmu. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak kesempatan untuk bersama seorang namja manis sepanjang hari. Dan kau begitu menyenangkan Baekki," Chen mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih.

"-blush- YA! Kau mulai menggodaku! Hey, Jongdae kau kedinginan. Masuklah kedalam selimut," perintah Baekhyun saat merasa pelukan Chen mengerat. Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya membiarkan Chen masuk kedalam selimut yang sedang ia kenakan. Kini Chen memeluk Baekhyun dibalik selimut yang mereka kenakan dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku masih ingat setiap selesai mengajariku kau selalu berkata, 'jika salah satu dari kita lolos, kita harus saling mensupport siapapun yang lolos'. Entahlah saat mendengarnya aku selalu merasa khawatir karena kita mungkin tidak bisa bertemu lagi" suara sendu Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Chen. Chen sepertinya terlalu sibuk menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang di dekapnya itu.

"Tapi syukurlah kita berdua bisa lolos," suara sendu Baekhyun tergantikan kelegaan yang disertai lengkungan keatas bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Chen yang sedikit lebih bidang darinya itu membuat Chen sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Ia mendongakan kepalanya agar mampu melihat pahatan kokoh wajah Chen yang menurutnya tampan itu.

"Hey, kau tau tidak saat kalian promosi di China aku sering mengkhawatirkanmu dan merindukanmu, eoh?" Chen hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dari yang sebelumnya terlihat sendu dan sekarang ia merajuk manja pada Chen sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Chen yang tidak tembam itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau bahkan hampir setiap hari menghubungiku, menanyakan kabarku. Saat kau mendapatiku belum makan kau selalu memarahiku dan ketika aku menanyakan hal yang sama kau hanya diam mendengarkan omelanku karena kau sendiri belum makan. Aku juga begitu merindukanmu disana,"

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Mereka memilih diam merasakan hangat tubuh yang saling mereka bagi dari kulit-kulit mereka yang tak terlapisi helaian kain pakaian mereka.

"Hot Chocolate,"

"Eung? Kau ingin minum cokelat panas?" tanya Baekhyun mendengar gumaman Chen.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa kau seperti secangkir cokelat panas yang sering kuminum saat musim dingin. You can make me warm even though I just hug you and when I do this-

CHUU

You'll feel warmer…. and I like that kekeke"

Entahlah Baekhyun pikir persepsi Chen tentang dirinya yang seperti cokelat panas itu salah. Ia merasa lebih seperti kepiting rebus sekarang dengan wajah memerah dan suhu tubuh yang meningkat.

**THE END**


End file.
